


not her

by cracking_diamonds



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, more like a mother-daughter fic, there's not really a pairing in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cracking_diamonds/pseuds/cracking_diamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she's no longer the mother you once knew. - lucina, grima!robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not her

**Author's Note:**

> dunno what this is. also, it is canon that f!robin calls lucina 'baby,' as shown in the future past 3 conversation between them.

She is no longer the mother you once knew.

Almost everything about her is the same. Her eyes are dark and distant, her stare cold and her glare is brutal. She stares upon you with a look of distrust, a look of utter hate and annoyance. Your lips are dry, and the words you were about to speak go stale on your tongue.

It seems she's got that effect on people.

"Oh, dear, cat got your tongue?" she says sarcastically, with a little chuckle.

You can't say anything to her, for you don't know what to say to her. She looks like a hologram sent to distract you, because for a second her eyes are beautiful and full of compassion and gentleness that she looks like... mother.

Even still, you can't address her as that. "Why did you have to kill father..."

You swore you were only thinking that.

"Oh, my poor baby," she starts, snakelike, "She's all alone now," she finishes, twirling a piece of your blue locks around her finger.

"Don't mock me."

"Oh! Feisty today, aren't we?" She tugs on your hair.

"Why did you give in, mother?" you choke out, almost losing your resolve in the middle of it.

"Because destiny called for it. What did I say that one time... 'invisible ties,' was it? Ah yes... How blissfully ignorant of myself. I was always meant to be this, and both you and your pathetic father knew it."

Your anger sears. She may be your mother, but you'll be damned if you'll let anyone talk -

"Oh, calm down. I know what you're thinking. 'No one talks about daddy that way!' That's it, isn't it?" she asks, hand stroking your cheek in a mockingly gentle way.

It doesn't feel the same. Her skin is ice cold and it feels dead. It's nothing like how it used to be, warm and gentle, fingers wiping tears away so slowly. Now she seeks to hurt you, and you can feel her strange long nails trying to dig into your skin.

"Daddy's always first with you, isn't he?"

It seems in the midst of your thoughts that she's burst out into another speech.

"Oh, sure, when it comes to daddy, you'll never let anyone ruin your small memories of him. In fact, even if I was _still_ your _precious_ mother you'd kill me to save him. Isn't that -"

"Stop it, mother..."

" _Don't interrupt_!"

You flinch. Her voice is dark and egdy, so angry and cold and sad all at the same time.

"So, isn't that right, Lucina? Isn't it true that you'd do anything for daddy and your memory of him, but when it comes to mother, you don't care?"

"No... that's not -"

"Oh, but it _is_. I'm your mother, and I know you well enough to tell you that it's the truth."

"You're _not_ my mother!"

Suddenly, you want to take those words back. Her glare is very cold at that moment, and she starts to laugh. Her laugh is evil and terrifying and it haunts you day and night.

"You're right this time. You were always smarter than your little brother."

...No. She wouldn't go there. She can't talk about Morgan that way.

"Oh, but believe me, if I could have, I would have taken my beautiful daughter over my son any day. Any day at all."

For a moment, you want to scream and yell and defend your brother's honor and decision of joining her. After all, he just wanted mother... And you weren't strong enough to protect him. So Morgan is _your_ fault, not his.

But it would be pointless.

Her nails dig into your skin and blood falls gently, mixing with your own tears.

"Oh, baby, don't cry."

You wish she wouldn't use your mother's voice like that. It makes it all the more harder to admit that she's not her, not her, not her, not her -

"Don't cry anymore, Lucina. I'm here, it's alright."

You could do without the taunting. It would make it so much easier...

When you look up, she chuckles. She thinks she's fooled you again, but you knew it was still the fell dragon pretending to be her. It's not the first time she's done it.

For she's not mother, and it seems like she never will be again.

 


End file.
